Dragomir
by whitecoatswontgetme
Summary: There's a new boy on the block. This guy's doing Dumbledore's head in before he even gets to Hogwarts! He's royal and not entirely human; Snape has his hands full with this Slytherin. On Hold because i was making such a poor job of it. Will revisit.
1. Chapter 1

Dragomir

Chapter 1

Orfeo stretched his hands and the masses watched as the power grew but he did not release it.

"Do you see how much damage I could do you?"

He looked at the crowd and smirked.

"All I need to do is release this, and _this_ is nothing."

"Orfeo. Stand down".

The calm voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

"Give me a good reason, Old man".

"That is not your insult, boy".

"Boy, such a sweet endearment Headmaster. I think I shall stay standing for now all the same".

"Why? Why do you do this?" Albus gestured to the dead lying on the floor.

"Because I have been told to, and I follow my orders and instincts.

"Do you even know your name?"

"Yes".

"And what is it?"

"An identity. I do not speak of it for it is another facet and you shall see only this one. Should you not be up there guarding your precious school? I fear it may not last long in your absence. Of course, if you feel the wards are strong enough to endure …"

Orfeo smirked at the man's look of doubt.

Albus turned just in time to see the dark mark shoot into the sky but the night was silent and the screams of those caught in the flames could not be heard.

"Ah, such a pity you were not there to save them, Headmaster."

"How can you allow such hatred? You are so young".

"Age is not always measured in years but in experience. I had expected you to know this".

Orfeo gazed at the flame tickling the sky and soon felt the presence of his father.

"Orfeo"

"Father"

"It is time to go home".

Orfeo looked stunned. His father had always promised him to take him 'home' but it had been pushed back so many times.

'Home, father?"

"Yes, home. It is time."

Orfeo grinned and let his magic ease out into the night air and watched the villagers huddle closer together in the winds he had caused. The man deftly took his son's arm and they vanished.

Albus looked sadly at the scene. He had hoped he could talk to the boy who was causing so much anguish in the wizarding community but he had vanished.

The man hugged the boy close.

"Orfeo. I must at last send you back to your kin. You are twelve now. It is time for you to live and make your own choices. You will attend the fool's school and see what he is like for yourself. Remember though Orfeo, you do not need to choose a side in the war. There is the old man and there is the snake master but you are strong enough to form your own ideas and you have the strength of mind to do what is right. Know that from now on it is I who will follow. Let's get you home". Orfeo held on to the man.

"But Father, is the school not burnt down?"

"It will be repaired before September and only a few teachers were caught inside, no students". They appeared in a dark forest. They were almost immediately stood in a circle of vampires who were guarding the clan.

"It is Koli. He is home at last! Get the prince!" one shouted. Orfeo smiled as for the first time in years he saw his kin. Shortly a tall dark man came running into view.

"You have done as you vowed Sir and have returned to me my childe. It is good to see you. My dearest childe, my dearest childe". Orfeo leapt into the man's arms crying out 'Dad!' and hugged him close. The father watched this before bowing his head to the prince. "If you need me you know where to find me" and he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise. I'm just someone messing with someone else's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

I'm a new writer so please leave feedback to help me along.

**Chapter 2**

Koli sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express. No one else had arrived yet as he had been very early. He roughly checked for monitoring spells. He had learnt you could never be too careful. Finding it spell-free he relaxed and lifting his hand casually music filled the compartment

"I belong to the blank generation and I can take it or leave it each time" sang out and he closed his eyes. He loved this song. It sort of summed him up. He had the music as loud as he could bear it and laughed when he saw the other passengers arriving looking confused when they could hear music.

Koli was wondering which of his many names the hat would call him. To his Dad and the vampire clans he was Koli, to his Father he was Orfeo. This name was of course also used by his Father's associates and enemies. The Headmaster would see him as Orfeo but this was supposed to be a new start. He was curious as to what the hat would feel was his real name. He was still musing when the compartment door opened and black haired man and a blonde child bustled in. They were immediately assaulted by the music which Koli quieted. "Yes?"

"What was that racket?" the man asked sharply.

"_That_ was 'Blank Generation'."

"Well it sounded like someone screaming to me".

"Then you didn't listen. What can I do for you?"

"Who _are _you? You are new".

"Very astute … I am starting school later as I was home tutored previously."

"Name?"

"Yours first".

The man looked annoyed but replied anyway.

"I am Professor Severus Snape and this is Draco Malfoy. Now, what is your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough".

"What is your name?" Snape spat angrily.

The boy simply met his gaze and fought not to smirk.

"You will hear it later tonight I believe."

"What year?"

"I would imagine second year".

"Well… Draco will be in your year, then. Look, I'm sorry Draco but you know I can't stay with you. I am needed at the castle immediately. I trust you can handle yourself."

The blonde stood straighter. "Of course I can".

"Very well. Don't hex anyone". Snape withdrew from the carriage and Koli saw him walk through the barrier into muggle London from the carriage window.

"So what _is_ your name?" asked the blonde.

Koli looked over the boy. "You're a Malfoy, son of Lucius?".

"Yes".

"Hmm. Interesting. Different people call me different things".

"Well, what should I address you as?"

"For now … Raven".

"Raven… why do you call yourself that? It _is_ a nickname right?"

"Yes. My hair is black, like a raven's. Similarly some call me Jet, Nyx, Nox, Noir and many other related names."

"Oh. Ok.What are you interested in?" the blonde asked. He was determined to find something out about this boy!

"A great many things: spellcasting, spellmaking, potion making, the dark arts and its protections, magical history, magical creatures and beings, weaponry and muggle defence to state a few."

"Why bother with muggle defence?"

"Why not? What happens if your wand is taken? Poor little Draco Malfoy, all alone and defenceless. I simply don't want to be helpless. I make myself as strong as I can. End of".

More students arrived and although a few people opened the compartment, on seeing Malfoy, they stepped back out.

"It would appear you're not very popular Mr Malfoy". Koli commented.

"Yeah, all but the Slytherins hate my guts and they think I'm going to send them as fish food to the Dark Lord. It doesn't help with making friends as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I'm sure". Koli drew his wand and conjured a thick book. "I hope you don't mind", and began reading. After a few minutes he realised the Malfoy boy was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"I was, er wondering if perhaps you could make another book. I didn't take one out of my luggage and so I have nothing to do."

"Any particular book or genre?"

"Er, Potions or Defence, please".

Koli raised an eyebrow at the added 'please'.

He conjured a Defence book that he knew dealt with muggle defence as well as magical and hoped the blonde would read it. The two read in silence all the way to Hogsmeade with Koli's music playing in the background.

"Firs' Years" came a loud bellow. Koli growled assuming he was included in this rabble. He said a polite goodbye to his blonde companion and made for the boats. He sat down in one with ease and watched as the younger ones panicked on seeing them. He sat still and waited for this journey to be over. He briefly checked over the small glamours he had cast. He hadn't changed much. His hair was longer and fell tro his shoulders. It was still as jet black as it had always been. His teeth looked normal and he had a tan. His eyes were fierce blue and had been ever since he had been honoured with vampire blood. He couldn't remember what colour they had been before. If he was honest with himself he didn't really care.

As they entered the castle they were met by a grey haired witch with a stern look who took them to be sorted. Koli noticed she looked at him with interest. He wondered how much she knew about him. Nothing was said. They were finally allowed entrance into the Great Hall and he glared as he saw the mass of students that were going to bear witness to this bout of foolishness.

The hat began its song that was politely clapped and then the name calling began.

Koli waited to hear something that sounded familiar so that he could just get up, be

sorted and pick a seat. He saw the blonde over on the Slytherin table. He was sitting next to two large boys who looked rather thuggish and he didn't appear to relish their company. He looked around checking out the enchantments used. He looked at the staff table to see who would be teaching him. The Snape professor was there, glowering, and looking at him with hostility. He smirked and bowed his head slightly. The professor looked surprised and looked away quickly.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had been one of the ones lost in the blaze. Koli recalled his name being Quirrell. There had been an ongoing report on the happening at Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet lately and he remembered they had appointed a famous explorer Gilderoy Lockhart. He had supposedly killed off vampires, yetis and werewolves amongst others. It was already enough to make him dislike him. On first glance however the man looked utterly pathetic. He grinned constantly, and winked at the female students. 'Probably a perv' he thought.

The entire collection of first years had finally been sorted and so Koli was left standing alone, feeling decidedly stupid. He looked up and met eyes with the Headmaster. 'I wonder if he recognises me. Of course he does; he just doesn't know how to react".

McGonagall frowned. "And, finally, Dragomir"

'Well that's a new one', he thought 'Still, it has to be me. I cannot imagine anyone else having such a name'.

Koli stepped up to sit on the school and the hat was placed on his head so that it covered his eyes. He could hear the mutterings of the hat in his mind. 'A brilliant mind - but where to put you'.

'Get on with it'.

'Patience is a virtue Koli'.

'I thought it was _Dragomir_ at the moment'.

'Yes Dragomir is your birth name but you see yourself as Koli and so I am addressing you as such. You have the strengths of all the houses but you have weaknesses not attributed to any of them. I am going to suggest Slytherin. Is that acceptable?'

'Since when do students get a say in it?'

'Since I found an awkward one'.

'Very well. Slytherin will do just fine'.

"Slytherin!"

The Gryfindors groaned and with a quick glance he saw the Headmaster look slightly panicked. 'Good decision hat', he thought as he walked over to the green table.

Draco made one of the boys move aside and Koli sat down.

"Hello again … Dragomir. What does that mean anyway?"

"I believe it means 'Precious Peace' in Romanian, but I am not entirely sure".

The Headmaster stood up to speak and Koli blissfully ignored him and watched the students. The Gryffindors were all paying rapt attention. The Hufflepuffs looked bored but listened attentively and the Ravenclaws listened and nodded to show they understood everything. Only the Slytherins had wandering minds and were smirking at each other and whispering. Koli scowled as he realised what nonsense the man was rabbiting on about.

The food finally appeared and Koli looked at it in disdain. He drew his wand and summoned some vials of blood from his trunk, thankful he had brought plenty with him. He was not a full vampire yet and he could stomach some human food but this was just not the right sort of food. He hoped by drinking the blood with it he would be able to manage it. The blood was disguised as pumpkin juice and so whilst he ate little it avoided notice and only one person saw the summoning charm, and that person was Severus Snape.

Koli's first lesson of the year was Defence Against the Dark Arts and he was left unimpressed. Lockhart clearly had no idea what he was talking about was deeply in love with himself. His first lesson had consisted of a pop quiz. The questions had absolutely nothing to do with the subject but of him and his life. Koli had read all his books thoroughly and had had to force himself through Lockhart's so he remembered some of the irrelevant information that he hadn't immediately dismissed. The girls seemed to do much better. Lockhart had then gone onto lose control of Cornish Pixies. Pixies! Almost the entire class ran away. The teacher himself ran away. It was absolutely pitiable. Koli quickly immobilised them and he and a Gryffindor girl stuffed them back in the cage and left. Lockhart did not reappear.

The Gryffindors, aside from the girl from Defence, seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Koli. He had had to evade jinxes, hexes and punches within the first couple of days.

He wondered whether it was because he was good in his lessons or because of his name or because he was simply the new Slytherin.

Koli disarmed the boy who was about to hex him. "Mr Weasley I believe, yes? Kindly do not attempt to hex my person or you will find yourself cursed into the next century. I assure you I am only thinking of your health". The boy glared and snatched his wand back. He waited for Dragomir to walk away before sending a well-aimed jelly legs hex at him behind his back. He was rather astonished when the spell hit and reflected straight back onto him. "You git!" he yelled. He heard a dark chuckle but then Koli was gone.

Snape watched the scene from the shadows. This boy, Dragomir, was intriguing. He had seen him summon his own drink every meal time and still no one else noticed. He had seen him cast wandless magic when he was with no one else but was careful when other people were around. When he questioned Draco he was told that the boy would, or could not, explain his name and that he was interested in almost everything. That was all he got from him. It left Snape frustrated. He got the impression Dragomir was an unsolved mystery and he didn't like the unknown. He was determined to find out what he was hiding.

Draco and Dragomir had spent almost all of their time together. Although the latter seemed to be perpetually bored he was always polite, especially with Draco. He had prevented Draco getting caught up in the Gryffindor's pranks. Dragomir always seemed to know what was coming when it came to their pranks and made sure that he and Draco were nowhere near them. He told the other boy about his life, albeit a rather vague version. He said he had more than one father figure and travelled a lot getting into many adventures and dangerous situations. Draco listened in amazement wishing that he led such an interesting and apparently joyful life. Draco was unhappy. He was shunned at school and his home life was rather miserable with his father too busy being the personal slave to the whims of the Dark Lord. His mother didn't dare speak to him anymore in case it got her into trouble with Lucius. She had once been a fearsome witch but Lucius had killed her. Narcissa was a shell and Draco felt he had no one. He often found himself thinking of Dragomir as his friend, his first and only friend. He doubted that Dragomir felt the same way but he didn't mind. He didn't feel alone anymore.

At the end of the first week Snape decided it was time to speak to Dragomir and so Koli was summoned to the dour professor's office on the Friday evening and Koli went, making sure he was on time. Snape had seemed surprised to see him. "I've never had a student arrive on time straight away. You are something of a peculiarity Dragomir. You excel in Potion making yet you work against all the set rules to it. You work instinctively and I have seen only 2 others ever achieve that skill. You are obviously more powerful than you let on. Yes… I have seen some of your handiwork and if you had got caught I assure you punishment would have been served for rendering Mr Weasley unconscious on Wednesday. But you weren't; you are the perfect Slytherin. You have your secrets as we all do. Yours, however, are different. What is it you drink at mealtimes?"

"At mealtimes Professor? Pumpkin or orange juice"

"Not at all, you summon your own drink every mealtime."

Koli decided that if Snape had been observing him so closely he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of this but why not give it a shot?

"Yes, I summon my own drink. It is just pumpkin or orange juice though. One of my friends was poisoned. I drink only my own stuff since then".

"Really?" It was obvious Snape didn't believe him; he _was_ Head of Slytherin.

"Yes. She was a very gifted witch. I missed her terribly."

"You don't now?"

"That isn't what I meant Professor".

"You don't seem all that fazed by it. You eat the food and that is more likely to be poisoned than the drink. You are lying to me and I will not tolerate it".

"What is you wish to hear Professor Snape?"

"The truth! I am your Head of House! Any Slytherin with issues can come to me, and any student that requires special requirements should come to me. You obviously have special requirements since you are forced to summkon your own drinks".

"Would this epitome of Slytherin trust anyone, sir?"

"Very few but yes! Everyone needs to confide in someone. Draco won't bloody tell me anything! You're a puzzlement!"

"Ah, so you don't like not knowing. Perhaps I can tell you something to put your mind at rest. My name is Dragomir. You won't have heard of that but you will have heard of me. I travel a lot. I keep returning to Romania and I have learnt the language. Even so, England is my base. I keep coming back to it. I have been home tutored in all subjects since I was little. My Dad lives in Romania now and my mother is dead. It is my mother who named me. She was Romanian.

So this boy diudn;t see much of his father? He obviously cares for him but is that where his ambition comes from, the need to please his father?

"Professor Snape, are you worried about where my loyalties lie or simply my general behaviour? I know that you trade secrets"

"I have played a part on all sides oif this war but I work only for myself. Tell me, where would you like my loyalties to lie?"

"You've worked with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I believe you will remember Orfeo. The Headmaster was rather annoyed with my presence. I am Orfeo. You realise then that I am a very dangerous person. Age is not always marked by years. I am very old in many ways. My loyalties are not with the snake master. They never will be. I agreed to work with him because my Father wished it. He wanted me to experience both sides of this war you know and others".

"The others?"

"My true loyalty lies with the Fallen. They are my kin. I hope to lead them through this war. I am here to experience Dumbledore's tactics and so far I am unimpressed. He is a fool, but a clever one. He thinks he knows everything and yet is ignorant of so many things. The more you find out the less you know. He is no better or worse than your Dark Lord. Tom is eccentric but is not evil. Albus does the same things just out of sight. My loyalties lie to the ones who abhor this treatment of other people. My friends have a respect for life like no other. I believe I have told you enough."

Snape closed his mouth. "Who are the Fallen?"

"Yet you are still curious? The fallen - they have faded from memory. They have slipped into dark times; they have lost the pride they once bore but it will be returned to them again."

"Who are they?"

"My kin".

"You are a 'fallen one'?"

"Not quite".

"Right, so Orfeo is your real name?"

"It is just a different one. It is real enough. It is what my Father calls me. Here, I am Dragomir. At home I am Koli. I will tell you no more of my names Sir. Be grateful you have heard any. I have told Draco of Koli but I think telling him I was his father's master's protégé might undo the work I've put into befriending him."

"So your friendship to my godson is a lie, a sham?"

"Not at all. I like him. He just doesn't do friendship very well. It takes a lot to get through his barriers. He cares about you a lot. He's told me how worried he is with your spying. I told him that you would be kept safe but he doesn't believe me."

"He told you I was a spy!?"

"In a way, but I noticed very quickly where the leak was in Tom's ranks. But fear not; he thinks you are wonderful. There are two spies in the ranks, yourself and someone else. If you decide to become faithful to Tom you could pass the blame onto him. Tom would believe you."

"Another spy? Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you that! I, of course, worked for myself and so kept all information I gathered to myself."

"Are the Fallen going to make a third side?"

"I think so. They live in peace and although they are prepared for battle they are not eager to begin one. I will form the third side. I have already seen enough of Albus Dumbledore to know I will never trust him enough to join forces with him. You have been honest with me, Sir. You can call me Koli, if you would like to."

"Koli … who gave you that name?"

The boy smiled. "My Dad".

"You've switched. You have so far called him 'father'. Why change the term now?"

"Very observant… perhaps they are different people?"

"Nonsense. It's not … how?"

"Neither is my real father. 'Dad' is my blood father and 'Father' adopted me. They work together but are not related in any way and lead _very_ different lives."

Koli glanced at the clock and sighed. He was about to make his excuses when the fireplace erupted in green flame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A dark haired man crept through the floo and stalked towards the man. He ignored Koli completely but that was probably because he hadn't noticed him.

"Satoshi, a pleasure as always" Snape drawled, "I suggest you unhand me – now". The man, Satoshi, dropped his hands from around Snape's neck.

"Thank you, what do you want this time?"

The man stared blankly at Snape before sitting down. Koli had scuttled into a shadowed corner of the room and watched with interest. Satoshi was one of Voldemort's most prized Death Eaters and so far undetected in wizarding society. No one knew what his real name was, only that he was loyal to a fault. Koli knew of course; Koli had made it his business to know everything about the Dark Lord's forces.

"I have been sent, Snape, to interrogate you". He chuckled. "It does make a change doesn't it? No matter, our lord is anxious to learn the whereabouts of the boy. He doubts that he would have left of his own accord and that naturally leads to the assumption that Dumbledore was involved. We know there was a raid on Hogsmeade and that he was there, and then he vanished. What has Dumbledore said of him?"

Snape scowled angry at the implication that he was withholding information. "The Headmaster is unsure who Orfeo is. He is very paranoid and suspicious. He is asking a lot of questions. He wants answers that I do not provide."

Snape began to pace the room wondering where Koli actually was because he couldn't see him, but the doors had not opened. He must be in there somewhere.

"There was a confrontation in Hogsmeade as you know. It seems Orfeo has comic timing and made quite an impression on Dumbledore. All that I know is that a dark clothed man came and collected the boy. Orfeo addressed him as 'Father'. Dumbledore has not said more; I do not believe he knows anymore than this. He is trying his hardest to pry information from me. Orfeo has a reputation from the raids and Dumbledore is at a loss as to how such vital information is not accessible to him. It really is quite amusing seeing him in such a state."

Satoshi sat in thought for a few more minutes. "This is good Severus. Even the Lord himself does not know all there is to about the boy. He appeared with a man a few months before he was introduced to the ranks. There was a deal of some description. I am not privy to the details. It appears that Orfeo has left without fulfilling his side of the bargain. The boy has guts but apparently no brain. Where I come from he would already be dead and here is not much less brutal. Magic is the same all over. It corrupts the powerful. Orfeo would have become a master of magic. Our Lord was anxious to be the one to train him so that he could sway his loyalties. It is a shame but it appears the future will hold many surprises. I had hoped to discover that he had been taken by the Order. Then, at least, it would be a simple rescue mission and reassuring. This complicates matters."

He rose and pulled parchment from his robes.

"If you learn anything, anything at all, write it down on this and I will see it. Goodnight Severus" and Satoshi stepped back into the flames. They tickled his robes before he disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting", remarked Koli who reappeared from his shadow.

"How did you disappear?" Snape questioned angrily.

"Certain skills are acquired when you join the Fallen. Controlling shadows happens to be one of them."

"What else can you do?"

"Where is the sense in telling you all I can do?" Harry said mockingly. "You know it's better to keep your secrets close to your chest. The element of surprise works wonders on a battlefield. I will _also_ bid you goodnight, Sir. I was going to leave anyway. Thank you for not telling Satoshi of my whereabouts. It would have made things difficult for me."

"Wait!" Snape grimaced at how pathetic he sounded." What deal did you make with the Dark Lord?"

"Five years of honourable service, an entry into the libraries of my kin and immortality. The poor sod will do anything to evade death".

"Could you have granted him that?"

"Perhaps, if my kin permitted it; I would do nothing against the wishes of my kin. We work better as a community than a wizarding one. Goodnight Sir"

Koli walked back to his rooms thinking it over. He already knew that Snape was a spy but passed information to both sides freely. He didn't appear to have true loyalty to either. Perhaps he would prefer the third, he wondered. Koli decided he would put Snape to the test.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!! I'm a needy author lol. Ok, well, I hope people are enjoying this, even if you don't review. I hope someone's liking it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Nora Ignus Immendo Hasta Imber Restagno!!!"

"Draco?"

"Nora Ignus Immendo Hasta Imber Restagno!"

"Draco!"

"WHAT?" the boy shouted back, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What the Hell are you trying to do? That isn't even a real spell. It won't work."

Draco looked at him angrily. "It _has_ to work. If I can't do this then my Father will be killed! It must work. Help me, please!"

"Draco. Your father is too important to the Dark Lord to kill for your failures in blowing something up. Your father must protect himself. You have to look out for yourself right now."

"I don't want him to die! I don't want him to!" the boy started thumping the bed and threw himself down onto it.

"Draco. Are you trying to follow him?"

"Father?"

"Yes"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a Death Eater".

"But are you going to be?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be a Death Eater but I don't think I have a choice. I have to save him!"

"Draco. Let me show you something".

Draco raised himself up to face Koli and drew back at the boy's expression. His eyes had turned black and seemed to stare right through him.

"Stop it! Stop it! Dragomir! Stop it!"

"Shush. Close your eyes".

Draco did, glad for a reason not to see those eyes. He saw a stream of images, that weren't his own memories, flicker past his gaze and he couldn't control them.

'Dragomir?'

'Yes. Look at this'.

A man appeared in front of Draco as though he were stood there. Draco stared.

"_Orfeo. What do you know about the Malfoys?"_

"_Very little, My Lord"._

"_Let me fill you in. There is Lucius. He has been my servant many years. He has his uses in the Ministry and in funding." The red eyed man smirked. "It always makes things easier, don't you agree?" He spoke as though indulging a child. He thought he was._

"_It does, My Lord"_

"_Yes, Lucius has a son. His name is Draco and I want him. He is more wilful than Lucius ever was and I fear he shall get away. I want you to meet him in the next few weeks. I want you to befriend him, show him how much he wants to be here."_

"_Of course My Lord, but if I may ask, why do you want him?"_

"_Control, Orfeo. If I have him bonded to my mark I have even more power over his father. Think what a father would do to protect his only son, or indeed what a son would do to protect his father. It is magic at its best, is it not Orfeo? So simple but, oh, it shall be effective."_

Koli withdrew from the other boys mind and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't know how you did that but … that must mean you are Orfeo. You can't be him; Dumbledore would have a fit".

"I am Orfeo. Dumbledore cannot prevent a little boy from entering school can he? He has no proof of who I am or was. Similarly he has no evidence of what I have done, just rumours. I am not a Death Eater either, Draco."

Koli sat down next to the blonde and held him as sobs escaped him.

"We are all being used", he broke out, "What is he doing to Father?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you should go around getting branded or blowing whole cities up just yet, eh?"

Once Draco had settled Koli went to the owlery and began a short letter.

'Father,

I trust you are in the same situation as when I left. Beware the snake's grip on the dragon for it is tight and I am trying to unravel the leash from its collar.

I am sure you already know that I am a serpent. I was pretty much given free reign and I guess the snakes suit me.

Pass word to the Prince that perhaps the son of a Prince would make a good ally in these dark times when the light continues to blind us, for he is confused.

I hope you are well and that we shall see each other soon.

I plan to escape to the merry old town next weekend and I hope perhaps to find you skulking there. You never could resist a drink of firewhisky even as early as noon.

Son by honour

Orfeo Knight'

The letter was sent immediately and Koli decided to go to the Library. He did not make it though as along the way he found a message written on the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware"

A few Hufflepuffs had followed him down the corridor and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"It's written in … blood!"

"What do you expect? Whipped cream?" Koli snapped. He ignored them and walked up the petrified cat that was hanging by its rigid tail and touched it to see if he could give it life.

"YOU! You've killed my cat!"

Koli didn't acknowledge the man instead feeling for the blood flow in the cat but was shocked to find none at all but it was definitely alive.

"Your cat is not dead Mr Filch and I am not responsible."

"I'll kill you!"

"Argos", came the soft voice of the Headmaster.

'Oh joy, the cavalry's arrived.' More teachers and students were rapidly materializing.

"Mrs Norris is not dead, but petrified, Argos. No student here could have done this." This statement did not stop Dumbledore eyeing the boy distrustfully.

"Ah, I thought so" announced Lockhart who had just skipped into view. "Such a shame, I could have saved her. If only I had been there". He looked at Filch with sympathy. "I must get back to my mail. I don't want to get behind" and off he went. Incredulous looks followed him.

"If _I_ might speak, Headmaster', said Snape who stepped out from the shadows.

"Dragomir may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"I don't recall him being at the Feast, Severus".

"Headmaster, I have spent the evening with my fellow Slytherins in our common room. I have never been much for gorging myself and it was only now that I decided I needed to get some air. I was heading to the Library."

"Still, the circumstances are suspicious".

"Innocent until proven guilty, Headmaster".

"My cat has been petrified and I want to see some punishment!!!" Filch howled sounded very much like his beloved cat.

"And you shall Argos, but it might be more effective if it were administered to the correct person."

The caretaker gently took down his cat cradling the stiff form in his hands and trudged away to the infirmary, muttering all the while.

The headmaster stayed behind looking at the words and glancing at the Slytherin second year.

"It is not like you to interfere, Severus".

"My Slytherins get blamed for all manner of things. If they are the cause then it serves them right for getting caught, but if innocent then I will do what I can for them. You know that Headmaster."

"Of course, Severus. What do you know of this Chamber, boy?"

"It's a chamber rumoured to contain a monster. It is thought to have been built by Salazar Slytherin and as such only his true heir can open it."

"You know an awful lot about this, boy". The Headmaster's eyes glinted.

"It is all within the pages of 'Hogwarts, a History'. I read it thoroughly because I was coming later than others. I know that it is always described as being a legend but I know that you had problems with this sort of thing about fifty years ago. I imagine it had something to do with Voldemort back then. Who knows who he's got working for him here? It could be anyone."

"I think we both know who opened this chamber, who wrote these words, boy. I will have no more trouble from you. I know who you are! You work for Voldemort and you shall rot with him in the end. He will not win, and neither shall you!"

"Headmaster, you are mistaken. I do not work for Voldemort. I have no intention of rotting anywhere least of all amidst Death Eaters, no offence Sir", he hastily added to Snape, "and you know nothing about me."

"And how would you know of Professor Snape's mistakes?"

"Because I saw his mark when I went to attend the meeting; he didn't realise I had arrived. I know he works for you so what does it matter? You should not judge me so harshly."

Dumbledore looked a little confused but carried on with his accusations.

"You are Orfeo!"

"And who _is_ that?"

"You work for Voldemort!"

"From what I hear Orfeo is missing in action. Voldemort seems to be under the impression that you have stolen him. I suggest you judge me on what you know and not on your strange speculations".

Koli decided to head back to the dorm. The library could wait; Draco would be interested in these happenings.

* * *

**A/N:** My Latin is horrendous so that was supposed to say something along the lines of 'immense fire shower to overflow town' but it probably didn't. Apologies. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco yawned as he pulled himself up assisted by an over-excited Dragomir.

"What the Hell is it?"

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Not an awful lot, why?" Draco grouched. His eyes were drifting closed bit by bit.

"Hey!"

He jumped up, alarmed and threw a pillow at Koli.

"It's been opened!"

"What has?" he asked confused.

"The Chamber of Secrets!"

"Oh. Oh!" The grey eyes grew wide. "By who?"

"The 'Heir of Slytherin', naturally. The whole school's in an uproar!" Koli grinned smugly.

"And it had to kick off while I was asleep", Draco groaned. He went to splash his face with water to wake himself up and changed into his dark robes.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?"

"Er, to the owlery".

"You can't go writing to your father about this! You'll become the suspect! It's best to keep your head down."

"But … "

"No buts Draco. You'll never guess what actually got attacked by the supposed monster!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

Draco scratched his head for a short while.

"Longbottom? I dunno Dragomir, just tell me".

Koli grinned and said in a conspiring tone.

"Mrs Norris".

"Never! Old Filch must have had a heart attack!"

"No, he tried to kill me instead!"

"You? Why you?"

"I was the first one there, at the scene. Someone's scrawled 'The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. Enemies of the Heir beware' up near that girl's toilets on the second floor".

"No way".

"And they wrote it in blood, although it's rather less impressive when you realise it's just chicken's blood."

"How would you know what it came from?"

"Er, I guessed. I heard the gamekeeper moaning about something killing off his chickens last week and I guess I put two and two together." Koli said hastily wanting to kick himself.

"So what happens next?"

"We find out more! I'm going to find the chamber!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yep, plum crazy! You in?"

"Well, I can't let you go running off on your own! You clearly have no common sense and I will have to look out for you."

"Fat chance! It's me that's stopped you getting pink hair, _twice, _and you were going to be trip jinxed last week. Peeves was going to throw a bucket of ice on you a fortnight ago and just this morning Weasley tried to give you some rather nice warts. Who was it who got you out of those hmm?"

"Weasley tried to give me warts? I'll kill him!"

The next morning Draco and Koli hurried to the Library to begin their research into the Chamber of Secrets. There was only one other student in there and it was the girl from Defence that had helped Koli capture the pixies.

Draco nudged Koli, "Bet Granger's researching the chamber too. Mudbloods'll go first, better to be prepared".

"Draco!" Koli hissed, "Shut up!"

"I'm quite used to it by now. Go say it to someone who cares Malfoy"

"I thought you told me purebloods had manners". Koli demanded of Draco who reddened and then snapped his head up.

"You're not a pureblood?" asked the girl hesitantly. Her expression mirrored Draco's.

Koli sat down beside the girl and glared at Draco until he sat opposite.

"No, Miss Granger, I am not, and shut your mouth Draco."

"I thought all Slytherins were Purebloods" she whispered.

"Not at all. Snape himself is half-blood. There are three Slytherins at Hogwarts now that are not pure-blooded. One is a muggleborn. It is not common knowledge. Even Draco doesn't know who they are". Koli laughed at the blonde's expression.

"Are you researching the Chamber?" Koli inquired.

"Yes. I want to know as much as I can about it".

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Koli asked ignoring Draco's glare.

"Of course not, and you might spot something I've missed".

"Brilliant!" Koli smiled at her.

Draco stood up. "I'm going to go search for more books; you look through those."

He moved off to examine the shelves.

After several minutes a few Gryffindors entered the library and made straight for the Magical Sports area. They squealed as they found something of interest and Hermione grimaced in disdain at the sound. The students walked around and were heading to the desk to check the book out when they noticed Hermione, and then they noticed Dragomir.

One boy ushered the others on and walked over.

"So you've gone and got yourself a snake boyfriend, mudblood. Sounds about right. No one wants you in Gryffindor!"

"If that were true you would have just offended me and it is unwise to do so, even theoretically. If you do not want to end up back ion the hospital wing I suggest you get lost Weasley." Koli remarked dryly.

"You think you can take me. I'm pureblood Weasley. My brother trains dragons and you think you can take _me_!"

"You are not your brother. You are little Ronald Weasley, who has no merits of his own and has to rely on the names and merits of his family to make himself look good. I don't give a damn if you're pureblood. It's whether you're a good guy that matters and sadly you're not worth my attention. Now we were studying".

"It's kinda sweet sticking up for girlfriend like that Snake but insulting me will not get you far!"

"And do tell me what you will try and do to me".

"I'll challenge you to a duel!"

"You can't even disarm Longbottom! What harm will you do me?"

The argument was disrupted as Draco turned the corner.

"Oi, Weasley!" he hissed. "How DARE you try and give me warts?"

The boy turned a shade of purple and he gestured for his friends to come back over.

"Afraid now Redhead? Such a shame I was hoping to have a good go at you but I suppose I must wait since Pince is heading over."

Madam Pince was indeed heading over to berate the students on being unruly in the library. Koli simply stated before she even asked:

"These boys are disrupting our studies Madam Pince; they are insulting mine and Draco's friend's heritage and upsetting her."

"OUT! She shouted at the Gryffindors and summoned her favourite book that snapped at them and chased them from the room.

"I trust that you will remain quiet; this is a library!" she warned the remaining students.

"Of course Madam Pince" the three replied hiding their smirks.

Everyday that week the three were found sitting in the Library with a huge stack of books, rolls and rolls of parchment and frustrated expressions. Madam Pince decided she rather liked the strange trio; it was unusual for Gryffindor and Slytherin to mix but it appeared these three suited each other fine. They were quiet, studious and obviously determined to understand something. Draco had stopped making comments in bad taste and started to realise how intelligent the girl actually was. He found talking to her infinitely preferable to the goons in Slytherin besides himself and Dragomir that is.

It was at the end of that grim week that Severus Snape decided to speak with Dragomir again. The school had been awash with tension, fear and distrust. His Slytherins had had a tough week, as had he. The rest of the school was already claiming to know who the 'Heir' was and were conjuring tales that showed his house in its worst light. It was hard enough for the Slytherin house without this adding to it.

Koli was sat in the Great Hall fumbling with his fork as he forced himself to eat the slush provided. He considered transfiguring it into something more edible but decided it wouldn't go unnoticed and instead swallowed it without chewing and just got it down him. His eating habits had not gone unnoticed by the Slytherins or the Head of House but after the initial laughs at his expense they had simply forgotten about it. Koli still summoned the blood to help him manage the feat.

A large bird soared into the hall and circled the room twice before swooping down to sit on Koli's head. The boy jumped a mile and ended up lying flat on his back staring as the bird landed smoothly on his chest and peered down at him.

The boy gingerly held out his hand and moved it slowly closer to the bird. He wondered what type it was. It wasn't anything he had seen before. He gently tugged the letter away from its claws and prayed that the bird wouldn't suddenly attack him. It really was huge! The letter fell from its grip and Koli opened the letter.

"Dearest Koli,

I couldn't resist. The bird's name is Silviu. He will not leave you willingly until you swear to keep him. He is yours my son.

And now to business:

I send word from your father who is unable to reply personally to your letter at the moment. And why aren't you writing to me? I'm deeply offended.

Your father is indeed residing in the same place as the last time you met. He has risen higher and there is some discord, not because of him, but because of the little snakes. There is rumour that the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened. This worried the Snake for it suggests forbidden actions have been instigated and so there is a fool amongst his men. Be careful. He might already be there by the time I write this letter.

And your father has dealt with the blonde situation as best he can. The man is grateful to you for aiding the younger of the two.

Your father is glad you have found a home. Personally I could see you in no other house. Out of the Lions, Eagles, Badgers and Snakes it really was no contest.

It took your father a week to work out who you meant by the prince and was rather frustrated by the time he asked me for help. I have noticed the man myself in times past but his honour was not proven. I decided to delay my approach to see where his loyalties took him. By all means make my life easier and talk to him yourself. The decision for entry will rest in your hands for his trust will fall to you.

Please enlighten him to your situation and heritage but please ensure his character is worthy before you give to him a new beginning.

Your father is well, and I am too – Thanks for asking??? – and is worried about you but knows you can take care of yourself. He suggests that you meet for that then and is determined to see me dragged into it too. He doesn't seem to really grasp the fact that I can out-drink him any day is a fool to attempt to best me.

Arnost

Ps: I know this letter probably arrived mid-meal and caused a lot of attention so it's a letter detailing a bank account that you need to update to other eyes. Good Luck. See you soon."

Koli grinned and petted the bird with new courage.

"Silviu. You want to stay me huh?"

The bird bowed its head to rest on Harry's chin.

"I'll take that as a yes. I so swear to keep you as my own and to allow the bond of a familiar if you so wish it"

There was a dim light that seemed to join the boy and bird but it vanished as quickly as it had come and the bird took off, seemingly heading to the owlery.

Severus Snape has watched the expressions on the boy's face as he had read that letter. He had been surprised, amused, worried, amused again and then a strange determined look filled his gaze. The boy smiled and tucked the letter away and petted the bird. He strode over and whispered that he wanted to see him after the classes that day in his office. Dragomir laughed, "Wonderful! I'll be there as soon as I can" and went back to his drink which Snape snuck a quick glance at. It looked slightly pinker than usual but perhaps it was just the light.

* * *

**A/N**: Come on, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. But life has been horrendously busy and well Deathly Hallows as well, and the film and so yeah. Here I am with a shamefully short chapter but more is on its way**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Koli raised his hands to the closed doors. His hand formed a fist and knocked. He waited and waited. Where was Snape? He knocked again. There was no response.

Koli knew better than to disappear and blame his professor later.

He was considering blasting the door open absent-mindedly when he heard Snape approaching.

"Apologies, the headmaster went over his time allowance. Inside."

Snape was slightly impressed; if Koli had been in Gryffindor he would have hotfooted it back to his tower. Sod the consequences. Even most Slytherins would have just ignored the meeting and gone to pester someone.

"Dragomir. I want you to tell me more about yourself."

"You mean you want to know about the Fallen?"

"Well, yes."

Harry grinned. "You should have just said so."

"Will you be going into Hogsmeade at all next week?"

"Don't change the subject". Snape snapped.

"My Dad is coming to Hogsmeade and I thought perhaps you would like to meet him?"

"Oh, this being the man from your 'Kin'.

"Yes".

"Well, I would like that".

"What do you know of vampires Professor Snape?"

The drink blood, are nocturnal and have a mate for life. They have a pale complexion and an aversion to light. They are the living dead. Now, explain.".

"The Fallen are the ancestors of the modern vampire. We have long since been forgotten by both humans and our descendants. We have faded from memory. We are stronger, more resistant and infinitely more dangerous. Of course, we are a people, not creatures. We have morals, free thoughts. Not many of the Fallen are evil. There has been the odd exception. My kin have a royal family, a method of leadership, order and community. We have existed peacefully with humans for our entire existence. It is the lesser beings that have tainted the people and so they were banished. This was a couple of thousand years ago. My kin do indeed drink blood and cannot eat or drink anything else except water though it is not necessary. We can tolerate sunlight and we do not have a chosen mate. We are totally free-willed and choose who ever we fall in love with. We live in hidden groups so that we are not found by humans or vampires for they are foul things indeed. They destroyed all semblance of being a people with their treachery and have become a creature that has animalistic personalities. They do not choose their companions because of love or even responsibility but the best one for them. This has adapted with magic over time to create a mate for them. They drink blood far too often and from unwilling sources. I'm sure you understand why we severed all contact with them."

"How long do you live?"

"It varies. If a person loses their spouse they often die young. This is often the case with those who take human or wizarding marriages. Those who do not can live in excess of 7000 years definitely. The oldest today is 7983. His wife is second at 7457.

"Have there been older er 'Fallen' that have since died?"

"Just one. He died at the age of 15,076 I think. And, that was ten years ago. He was my blood-grandfather, Catalin Costin. He was an incredible guy; he taught me how to fly. It's one of my best memories."

"Would you like a drink Dragomir?"

"Don't suppose Firewhiskeys on your menu?"

"You suppose right; you can have butterbeer?"

"Sure".

Severus walked into the kitchen area and made himself a cup of coffee and brought back butterbeer for Koli. He started describing Romania but Severus seemed to know quite a bit already.

"I visited a lot, quite a while ago. I was …" Severus reddened as he realised he was about to tell a story about his personal life.

"Go on", Koli urged gently.

"I was engaged to a Romanian witch. I used to spend more time out there than I did here. "

"What happened to her?"

"She died. I was called back. I was playing the spy game but I was new to it. I was making mistakes. I came home and I was confronted by some Death Eaters who were insistent that I was betraying Voldemort. I didn't quite talk my way out of it. I was delayed over a month while I was questioned and, well they wanted to be sure I was for them and not against them. I was freed and I wrote to Jadyn immediately and made an arrangement to meet her within the week. She did not reply but I thought she might be angry that I had not written sooner. I got there to find she was missing. Not many would talk about it. I heard she had been seriously ill and had been in a state of panic over the last month. It was my fault. They found her a few months later. I had stayed over there to search for her. She seemed to have had a serious internal disease. I have never found out what it was. It had killed her. It was my fault."

Koli had closed his eyes.

"Did you say… Jadyn?"

"Yes", Severus muttered darkly. His eyes were watery and he had his fists clenched around the arm chair.

"Professor, my mother was called Jadyn."

* * *

**And please review: make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The flames flickered in the hearth, and they tickled the feathers of the phoenix that sat within them. She cawed gently at the man that was staring at her.

Albus smiled grimly at his familiar but his mind was on other things.

He was getting ever more anxious about the latest Slytherin. Orfeo, for he would only call him as such, was a menace, a disaster waiting to happen. He would betray them. He was never loyal in the first place.

Severus was getting too close to him, defending him against him, the headmaster! It could not continue. He would give Snape his ultimatum. Either he remembered his loyalties to Hogwarts or he left, and Albus knew Snape had nowhere to go.

Albus scratched his chin and picked up his quill and parchment, penning a short note asking for a meeting with his dour Potions Master.

Fawkes let out a shrill cry and vanished amidst the ashes and smoke that was slowly encapsulating Dumbledore's office. Albus coughed and waved his wand to clear the air.

"I swear you do that on purpose Fawkes", he said to the empty room. He sent the note by displacement charms as his familiar had disappeared.

The fireplace erupted in golden flame and Severus threw himself away from it and drew his wand to meet the person about to appear. But no one came. He did not lower his wand. "Reveal yourself!"

There was a slow hiss like that of cold water hitting a hot surface. The phoenix flew at him and landed on his head. He yelled out as his hair became aflame. He summoned water.

"Aguamenti. Aguamenti!" but the jets of water did not dispel the fire that was rapidly devouring him. He fought his way into the bathroom, turning on the taps and sticking his head under to try and stop it but nothing helped. He passed out.

Koli yawned and pulled himself from the bed hastily. He had to go meet with Professor Snape – again. This time, however, it was to trace back Koli's mother to see if it was the same person. Koli was anxious. He might have finally found his true father after all these years.

He summoned his dark robes and began his journey into the dungeons. It was cold, too cold. Filch obviously didn't take much care for the heating down here. He shivered pulling his cloak tighter and scurried down the corridors. He heard the mew of Mrs Norris and didn't stop to find Filch as well. He finally reached the entrance to Snape's rooms and knocked carefully.

Snape could hear drums. They were pounding on the doors, the walls, in his head. He sat up and felt disorientated. He fell backwards. The drumming continued and he felt like shouting out "Shut up". He restrained himself and gently opened his eyes, and shut them. So bright, too bright. He heard the drumming, echoes, the shadows of the castle moving about the daily routines. He could hear the thuds of footfalls, the rasps of uneasy breaths, right outside. Outside? He stared around the room again. It was his bathroom. He held onto the sink and dragged himself up and caught his breath. He shuffled back into his sitting room and opened the door which seemed to be the source of the noise. Koli stepped in eagerly but froze when he saw his professor.

Severus made his way to the settee and practically fell onto it. His eyes remained open, stubbornly fighting exhaustion.

"What the hell happened? Did someone jinx you?"

"Jinx me?"

Severus asked quietly.

"Yeah. You look like crap and your hair is gold. Had to have been a Gryffindor."

"No".

"No?"

"Fire, lots of fire. Burned".

Koli went to the sink and poured a glass of water for the man and helped him sip at it.

"Thanks".

Snape busied himself with his glass as he fought to remember what had happened.

"It was the floo".

"Sorry?"

"The floo, the fireplace. It went … gold. I, I drew my wand and waited but nothing happened. I said something. I said … 'Reveal yourself' and it was fire, gold fire."

"I've never heard of anything with gold fire, well except Phoenixes. It could have been a strange curse someone sent through".

Snape tried to get up but stumbled. Koli quickly helped him.

"Second door. Sleep".

Koli lead him over to the door and saw it was an elegant bed room. He laid the man down carefully and waited to be dismissed but he was already asleep.

Koli summoned an armchair and waited for the man to wake up, hopefully feeling better. He wondered if perhaps he should do something, get Madam Pomfrey or something, anything. He knew that telling Pomfrey meant telling Dumbledore and that was not something he wanted to do.

Koli pondered summoning his Dad. Perhaps he would know what to do… perhaps not.

Severus groaned in his sleep and Koli leapt forward to check he was ok. There was sweat beading on his face and his face had become twisted, contorted with pain.

"Professor? Severus? Wake up. It's ok." Koli tried some basic pain relieving charms he had learnt and for a few moments Severus relaxed, but he was soon writhing again.

"Right, well I guess there's nothing for it." Koli brushed his fingers against his tattoo. It was a silver dragon stood proud on a huge boulder. He pressed his hand to it firmly muttering "Arnost".

He felt a hum of magic rush through him and he closed his eyes.

"Koli?"

"Dad. I need your help".

He quickly explained how Severus had got injured as well as he could. He briefly mentioned that Severus might be his father but didn't push the issue.

Arnost quickly felt the man's forehead and sighed as he felt how hot the man was. He tugged off the man's shirt and summoned water to cool him down. As soon as the water touched him it evaporated.

"What the …?"

Arnost frowned and tried all the cooling spells he knew and none worked.

"Gold… heat… fire… what did he see come out of the fire?"

"He couldn't remember. Just gold fire."

"It's a phoenix. I'm sure of it. Unnatural, magical fire that is immune to water and cooling methods. The phoenix is trying to merge with him and he's obviously not accepting it which is why it is hurting him so much. If we can get him to accept the presence he should get better. Severus. Severus. It's ok. It's a phoenix, light. It doesn't mean you harm, Let it in."

"He's not listening"

"Thank you Koli. You're very observant. Get me some hot water and some candles."

Koli raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked. The water was thrown over the man who writhed even more but his skin did not evaporate the water it remained there on his chest.

"And the candles?"

Arnost raised the naked flame to the man's hand. The fire licked at his fingers but he didn't seem to feel it.

"Good. We're getting somewhere".

"You know that could have gone really wrong".

"I know. Phoenixes are birds of pure light. It's attempting to bond with Severus, I think anyway. I've never seen anything like this. Phoenixes are occasionally found to be a wizard's familiar, but this is different. This runs deeper. I think if we keep splashing him with the hot water it will get him accustomed to warmth and make him more open to the invasion. He does seem to be letting it in now. I assume that the bond will protect him and I think we should bring him in to our community. If he is worthy of something such as the phoenix he is more than worthy for beings such as us."

"He'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine. But where did the phoenix come from? I've only heard of one in England and that belongs to Dumbledore, Fawkes I believe."

The day got old and Arnost and Koli tended to the now sleeping Potions Master with great care. It was late evening when the man awoke. His eyes fluttered open to reveal an ethereal golden hue. His hair had darkened so that it was black with golden highlights. Koli thought it looked strange but much less noticeable than it was before.

Severus looked around his room, confusion was evident in his gaze and he started when he saw Arnost.

Koli quickly rushed forward, introducing his Dad.

"The one from Romania?"

"That would be me"

"Did you know Jadyn?"

"Briefly."

"Do you know how she died?"

Arnost sighed.

"I know how she died. She was ill. She had just discovered she was pregnant when she realised. It was internal, slowly killing her. She was terrified about whether she would manage to give birth to her son. She came across Jozsef, who has become Koli's sort of unofficial father, or an uncle. He swore to protect her still unborn son. She died shortly after the birth. I don't know who she managed to hold on so long. She had a hell of a lot of will power. Jozsef quickly realised that Koli had gotten the same disease. He was barely a week old and he was already dying.

He came to me. I had met him several times and he knew of our clans, being somewhat of a diplomat amongst the tribes in the South. He asked me to turn Koli, just enough to save him. I did. I have become his blood father. He is one of two sons and is in fact the Heir to my people's throne. He is half-kin. He is not immortal. I have agreed to complete the process as he turns 21, not a moment before."  
The golden eyes held the dark green ones of Dragomir.

"I have a son".

Severus reached out for the boy who sat forwards and Severus touched his hair, stared into his eyes and smiled. My own son, My Dragomir".

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading so far. I do know where this is going. Please review


End file.
